Kid Goku vs Yang Xiao Long
Description Yang Xiao Long faces against Goku as a child in a one-on-one speical tournement match. Which one of these two powerful young fighters will be victorious? Battle The scene opens up in the city of Vale as the camera hovers over some colossuem. A crowd is heard cheering as a fight is taking place. Camera changes on the arena as the sound of punches are heard. Suddenly a man falls flat on his back as he groans in pain. Camera changes to his opponite, who is none other then Yang Xiao Long who is looking very pleased with herself. The ref comes up to Yang and lifts her arm up Ref: And the winner is Yang Xiao Long! The crowd cheers over Yang's victory. Yang looks at the crowd and notices in the front row 3 people who are cheer extra loud. The rest of her team mates. Her sister Ruby, her friend Weiss, and her partner Blake. Ruby: WHOO!!! WAY TO GO YANG!!! Yang nods at Ruby and looks at the rest of the crowd. Ruby: This is awesome! Yang made it to the finals! Weiss: I hope she's not gonna let that go to her head. She needs to stay focused on the final match. Ruby: Who is she fighting anyway? Blake: I don't know. But from what I've heard its a pretty strong fighter. So it would be wise for Yang to keep her guard up. Ruby: Well whoever it is, Yang will beat 'em! They turn their attention back to the ref who talks. Ref: This is easily the best tournement we've had in the history of Vale! Every fighter here gave it their best! But there can only be one champion! And now its time to see who that champion is as we begin the final round! Crowd cheers Ref: Now let's introduce our final combatant! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big welcome to... Son Goku! A door on the end of the arena Yang is facing opens. She smirks getting ready for whoever steps out. But when the combatant steps out, her smirk becomes pure confusion. There standing on the arena now is a boy, smaller then Yang, somewhere between the age of 12 and 15, dressed in an orange martrial arts gi, a red pole on his back and has a monkey tail. The boy looks over with a big smile and waves. Goku: Hi there! The crowd is silent, also confused by who just entered. Surely this couldn't be who Yang is fighting. Could it? Weiss: That's..... Yang's final opponite? Ruby: He's a lot.... shorter then I thought. Goku walks up to Yang and looks up at her with a smie Goku: So you're Yang the person I'm fighting right? Nice to meet you. Yang: Uh... Yeah sure. And... You're Goku? Goku: Yep that's me! Yang: (In her head) Wow. This kid is strangely cheerful. How did he make it to the finals though? Goku: Say... You're a girl right? Yang: Um.... Yeah.... Why? Goku: Well its just my grandpa always told me to be respectful around girls. I'm not sure if he would like it if I fought one. Yang: That's... Huh. Well don't worry kid. This a tournament after all. We're suppose to fight So you better not hold back on me, got it? Goku: (Nods his head) Right. Yang extends her hand, Goku takes it and they shake. Yang: Don't feel to bad when I win, okay? Goku: Don't underestimate me cause I'm smaller then you. They stop shaking hands and take a few steps back. Ref: Now.... You may start fighting in 3... Yang arms her gauntlets Ref: 2..... Goku takes a fighting stance Ref: 1....... Goku and Yang prepare themselve to move in. And..... FIGHT!!! Yang leaps foward and throws a punch at Goku. The sound the punch connects. All is silent as the crowd looks in surprise, including Team RWBY Ruby: No way... Back at the fight, Yang's punch is seen block by Goku. Yang: Wow. Goku just smirks in reply. Yang returns the smirk. Yang pulls back and starts to attack again. Yang is seen throwing punch at Goku to which he either dodges or blocks. Yang: Having fun yet? I sure am! Yang throws another punch which Goku blocks and it pushes him back a few feet. Yang then pulls arms back as a clicking sound is heard from her gauntlets. Yang then starts thrusting her arms forward as she starts to shoot at Goku. Goku surprised by the shots starts dodging. Goku: Hey! You're using guns! That's not fair! Yang: No rule in this tournament that says I can't use these! Goku continuing to dodge Yang's shells, he jumps high in the air. Yang continues to shoot at him but still misses. Goku is seen heading toward Yang. He then delivers a down word kick to Yang's head. He lands on the ground and pulls a hand back. Goku: One, two... ROCK! Goku throw a punch to Yang's gut. Goku: SCISSORS! Goku hits Yang in the eyes with two fingers causing her to cry out in pain Goku: PAPER! Goku throws a straight palm into Yang's face, pushing her back a few feet and knocking her on her back. The Audience is surprise, mostly Team RWBY Ruby: WHOA! Weiss: That little kid just knock Yang on her back! Ruby: You were right Blake. He IS tough! Blake: And something he's only getting started. Yang groans cover her face from the blows she took but soon gets back up. She then looks at Goku standing and waiting for her. Yang removes her hands and glares at the young boy, clearly mad at the boy for that move. Yang: Okay you brat! You wanna play like that?! Then let's keep going! Goku: Fine by me. And since you got to make the first move, its my turn. Yang: Bring it! Goku takes up his fighting stance as he and Yang stare each other down. After a moment Goku charges at Yang. She pulls her fist back and swings at Goku when he's close enough. But Goku suddenly vanishes before her fist can connect Yang: What!? Where did he- Yang is suddenly stuck from behind by Goku who hits with a kick in the back, knocking down on the ground. She looks back at him in surprise. She gets back up. Yang: Did you just teleport?! Was that your semblace!? Goku: Hm? What's a semblance? The arena goes silent by Goku's question. And Yang... Yang:....... I'm gonna enjoy this way more then I should. Yang pulls her hands back and shoots her gauntlets, launching herself toward Goku at high speed which catches him off guard. Yang uses this chance to land a punch on Goku. She launches a fury of punches, then launches him in the air with an upper cut. She then pulls her fist back, and fires a round at Goku. The round hits him causing a small explosion. Goku falls back down to the arena, face planted on the ground. Ruby: ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO YANG! Blake: I don't celebrate yet Ruby. This fight isn't over. Yang walks up to Kid Goku. Yang: Sorry kid. But I think its time you give up. Goku's head shoots up and glares at Yang Goku: I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! Goku throws a punch and hits Yang in the gut. The resulting punch sent Yang flying toward a wall, even sending her though the wall. Having been go though the wall Yang lands outside the arena. Everyone in the arena is shocked by this action. Yang holds her guts in pain and looks up in shock and sees Goku Goku: I warned you not to underestimate me! So you gonna take this seriously or what?! Yang's shocked expression turns into anger as she gets back and runs at Goku ready to throw a punch. Goku launches himself forward and throws his own punch. The two punches collied creating a massive shock wave that even the people in the arena can feel. Goku and Yang keep throwing none stop punches hitting each other fists. But it all changes when Goku dodges a punch and throws an uppercut so strong on Yang, it launches her though the roof of the arena. Everyone is shocked. Ruby: YANG! Goku looks at the hole in the arena. He pulls out his red pole. Goku: POWER POLE EXTEND!! Using his Power Pole's magic power to grow, Goku goes though the hole in which Yang went to follow after her. Weiss: What is he- Goku is seen holding on to the pole as she follows Yang. He sees her failing around as she's flying though the air. As Goku closes in, he grabs the pole, goes under it, and then swings down, striking Yang. She goes down screaming to city street levels with a loud crash. Goku does a front flip, and lands on the streets of the city. He puts his Power Pole away, which had shinked after he struck Yang with it. Back at the arena, everyone is looking at some moniters and are shocked by what happened. Ruby: Wha.... How..... Yang....? Weiss: Where did she go??? Blake:.... Back with Goku he's looking around for Yang. Goku: Huh. THis is where I saw her land. Where did she go? Suddenly Goku feels the ground begin to shake and gun shots are heard. He looks left and right wondering what's going on. Suddenly he feels the ground under his feet going up. He looks in shock confused. Under Goku, we see Yang slowly lifting up the piece of street which Goku is standing on. She has blood going down her head and she is looking angry. Goku: Oh there you are! Yang lets out a roar as she throws the piece of street. Goku jumps off it and faces Yang. Goku: Ready to keep going Yang's eyes change red. She then grabs several extra rounds and reloads them into her gauntlets. Yang: YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU BRAT!! Goku makes a run at Yang who shoots herself forward with her gauntlet. Goku jumps prepare to deliver a kick to Yang. Yang counters with a punch. The two connect. Yet to Goku's shock and surprise Yang overpowers his kick and knocks him back a few feet Goku: Whoa! Did she get- Goku had no time to finish that thought as Yang, punched Goku in the face and then delivered another to the gut. Goku spats out from the force of the punch. Yang starts to throw a fury of more and more punches as Goku is caught completely in Yang's combo and rage. Then in a moment of blind fury, Yang grabs Goku by the tail. She lifts him up and starts to slam him repeatedly on the ground. Back at the arena, everyone looks at the monitors as they watch the beat down Yang is giving. Weiss: Oh man that kid made a big mistake making her mad. Ruby: Shouldn't someone stop the fight now?! Blake: I don't think anyone can at this point. Back with Yang, she continues to slam Goku on the ground repeatedly. After a few more slams, Yang slams him one more time, letting go of his tail, which causes him to bounce up. Yang then pulls her fist back and throws a powerful punch at Goku. Which causes him to go flying toward a building as he crashes though the wall. Yang glares at the way he went as she wipes the blood off her face/ Yang: That's what you get. (Back at the arena, the people see that the fight is over) Ruby: I think Yang won. I should be happy but... Weiss: She did go overboard with the kid. Ruby: I hope he's all right. Blake: We should go check on Yang. Ruby: Good idea. The 3 are about the leave when Ruby notices something Ruby: Whoa wait! Girls look! The 3 look at the monitor. Back with Yang, she is about to walk away, when she hears the sound of debris moving. Her eyes open wide as she turns around and there she sees Goku. Goku stands there with a glare, sporting a couple of cuts and bourses and a ripped shirt. Yang's shocked looked changes to anger. Yang: WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!?! Goku: I told you before. I'll never give up. And I'm done holding back. That statement causes Yang to get even angrier as she thrusts her arms up then down, creating a power up style explosion. Goku remains unafraid as he takes a familiar stance. One he learned from his Master. Goku:' Kaaaaa..... Meeeeee..... Energy starts to charge in Goku's hands. Everyone in the arena watches the monitor on the edge of their seats. Yang starts to make a run at Goku. Goku:' Haaaaa..... Meeeee...... As Yang gets closer to Goku she pulls her fist back, she lets out a loud battle cry as she prepares to hit Goku with an even more powerful punch. Everything goes into slow motion as Yang thrusts her arm forward, about to hit Goku. However, before Yang's fist could connect, Goku thrusts his arms forward Goku: HAAAAAAAAA!!!! As Goku thrusts his arms forward, he uses his signature move, the Kamehameha. The energy Goku gathered up was released into a beam, as it hits Yang. Yang is seen being pushed back by the beam as she heads toward a building. As Yang, the beam and building connect, a massive explosion takes place, destroying the building. KO!!! Goku relaxes his stance as he looks toward the building. Back at the arena, the crowd is going into a panic over what had just happened, seeing a whole building destroy in an instant. But over with the 3 girls, Ruby looks in horror and with tears Ruby:' Y....Yang...? Weiss and Blake are unable to say anything as they are too shocked over what had just happened. Back with Goku, he is seen approaching the building he destroy. He looks around for a moment before he goes over to a spot and removes some debris. There he finds what he is looking for. Yang is seen laying down, eyes closed, unable to fight anymore. Goku looks for a few moments, before Yang's eyes finally slowly start to open. Yang looks over at Goku Yang: ............. Ooooowwww........... Goku looks at Yang, and starts to pull out a bag he had been carrying. He reaches in, and pulls out a green bean. Goku: Here. Eat this. Yang: First you beat me... now you want to force me to eat greens...? You're evil... Goku: I promise, its gonna make you better. Please, eat one. Yang looks at Goku for a few moments till she accepts she has no choice. She opens her mouth as Goku feeds her the bean. Yang chews it before she swollows it. Her eyes then shoot open as she suddenly feels a brust of energy. She shoots herself up like a bullet as she stands tall, the injuries she had suffered were gone. Yang: HOLY CRAP I FEEL GREAT!! Back at the arena, most of the people begin to feel relieved that Yang is alive. None quite as much as Ruby Weiss and Blake. Ruby: YANG!! SHE'S ALIVE!! Weiss: (sighs with relief) Oh thank god... Blake: Man...That was something else. Back with Goku and Yang Yang: Man those beans were great! What are those? Goku: Senzu beans. Magical beans that heal almost anything. Yang: Wow that's awesome! ... Though I'm kinda bummed I lost. Goku: Well hey, you were great out there! The way you suddenly got super strong out of no where like that! I was worried there for a minute! You gotta teach me how you did! Yang: I don't think I can. But you weren't so bad yourself. The awesome energy blast you did at the end, that was something else. Goku: Thanks. You and me should train together sometime. I bet we could be even stronger together. Yang: You gotta deal ki- I mean, Goku. Yang and Goku take each others hand and they shake. Yang: Although I think we should leave now. Goku: Hmm? Why? Police sirens are heard Yang: Cause I think the police are gonna be maad at us for what we did. Come on lets go! Yang takes off running, Goku quickly follows behind her. They're fight had ended, but their friendship had begun. Winner This DBX's Winner is.... KID GOKU! Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Rooster Teeth vs Shonen Jump themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights